Bungalow
by mambanoir
Summary: Deux alliés inattendus pour trouver l'amour dont ils rêvent.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

 **Voilà une nouvelle histoire HP/BZ, BZ/RW, HP/DM, c'est une pure fiction, il n'y a aucun rapport avec les livres ou les films, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **& &&&.**

 **Je reçoit toujours des Mp ou des review, je vous en remercie, ça fait vraiment plaisir, je vais remettre une vieille fic que j'avais retiré et si vous le voulez je vais essayer de finir celle que je n'ai pas fini lol.**

 **Merci a toute celles qui m'ont pas ounlié.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **& &&&.**

Harry Potter entra en coup de vent dans le bureau du ministère qu'il partageait avec Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami.

« Ça y est…..On a la location, on part demain ! S'écria t-il joyeusement en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce.

« Ouf ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'en ai marre du brouillard de Londres ! Dit Ron, les pieds posés sur son bureau envahi de papiers et mains croisée sur son ventre…..On a le bungalow pour un mois ?

« Ouai ! Répondit Harry…..Enfin le soleil, la plage, le sable blanc, le calme….Le rêve quoi.

« Et avec un peu de chance, tu vas enfin trouver le grand amour que tu cherches tant ! S'amusa Ron en se levant pour venir ébouriffer d'une main amicale les cheveux bruns déjà en bataille de son ami.

« J'y compte bien ! répondit ce dernier, tout en pensant que cet amour il l'avait déjà trouvé, seul problème c'est que le concerné ne semblait pas du tout partager ses sentiments mais il espérait bien que cela allait changer très prochainement.

Souriant il prit le bras de son ami et l'entraîna vers la porte.

« Allons faire nos valises.

 **& &&&.**

Le lendemain soir ils débarquaient sur l'île de Madagascar.

Ils se rendirent à l'accueil du village de vacance où ils avaient pris leur location.

Là, la jeune femme préposée à la réception leur apprit qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls dans leur bungalow.

« Comment ça ? Demanda Ron, sourcils froncés.

« Oui !dit-elle...comme vous n'avez pas précisé que vous désiriez être seuls et qu'il ne restait plus aucune autre place nous vous avons mis dans un bungalow pour quatre, donc avec deux autres personnes.

« Il n'est pas possible de changer ? Fit le rouquin.

« Malheureusement non, comme je viens de vous le dire, tout est complet, j'en suis désolée.

« C'est pas grave! fit Harry conciliant et assez fatigué…On est là pour faire des connaissances après tout alors c'est pas un problème on s'arrangera.

« En plus rassurez vous elles sont absolument charmantes.

« Qui ça ? Demanda Ron qui n'avait pas très bien suivit.

« Eh bien…Mais les deux personnes qui sont dans le bungalow avec vous.

« C'est des femmes ? S'étonna le rouquin.

« Non, des hommes bien sûr ! Répondit-elle en se demandant si ils étaient idiots ou si ils le faisaient exprès…..J'ai dit elles parce que 'une personne' c'est féminin.

« Ah bon...vous m'avez fait peur ! Fit Ron, soulagé.

La jeune femme les regarda d'un air étrange, deux beaux jeunes hommes qui avaient peur de se retrouver seuls avec des femmes c'était rare, sauf si…

« C'est dommage! se dit-elle….Enfin ! Soupira t-elle.

Elle leur tendit une clé, leur expliqua où aller et leur souhaita un bon séjour.

 **& &&&.**

« Enfin nous y voilà ! S'exclama Ron, quand ils furent arrivés devant leur futur chez eux.

Et il allait poser la main sur la poignée quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Ron la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de surprise quand il vit les deux 'personnes absolument charmantes' qui partageaient leur bungalow.

« Potter ?...mais...qu'est que tu fiches ici ? Demanda Draco Malfoy tout aussi surprit.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement et réprima un rire en voyant Ron qui examinait la clé qu'il tenait dans la main qui portait le numéro onze, et qui leva les yeux sur la porte et y vit le même.

« Y a pas d'erreur ! Se dit le rouquin d'un air éberlué.

« On pourrait vous poser la même question! Rétorquait Harry pendant ce temps.

« Figure toi qu'on est ici chez nous depuis quinze jours et qu'on y reste encore un mois! Répliqua Draco.

« J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Ron qui n'en revenait vraiment pas…On part au bout du monde pour être tranquille et on se retrouve à partager une maison avec vous…..Faut vraiment avoir la poisse c'est pas possible autrement.

« Parce que c'est vous qui devez vous installez ici ? S'écria le blond Malfoy, ses yeux gris grand ouverts.

« On dirait bien, oui! Répondit le brun en fourrageant dans ses cheveux bruns, toujours en bataille…Mais vous pouvez toujours aller vous installer ailleurs si ça vous dérange.

« Et puis quoi encore? on était là avant vous et il est donc hors de question qu'on vous laisse la place ! Rétorqua sèchement le blond…C'est à vous d'aller voir ailleurs.

« On y est on y reste ! Décréta soudain Ron d'un ton ferme tout en le repoussant pour entrer dans le bungalow c'était pas Malfoy qui allait lui allait imposer quoique ce soit….c'est mes vacances et même toi tu n'arrivera pas à me les gâcher.

Harry le suivit et passa devant Blaise qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret, puis les deux amis partirent s'installer dans les deux chambres vides.

 **& &&&.**

Seuls les deux Serpentard se dévisagèrent un instant puis allèrent s'asseoir à la table du salon/salle à manger.

Draco s'affala sur une chaise en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Blaise….dis moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller.

Son ami sourit.

« Moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant.

Le blond se redressa et le fixa, incrédule.

« Parce qu'avoir Weasley et Potter sur le dos jour et nuit tu trouves ça amusant ? Faut que tu m'explique là.

« Ouai... euh...je crois qu'on va pas s'ennuyer.

Draco se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Alors amuses toi bien...Moi je sors, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Il sortit en claquant la porte et revint deux secondes plus tard.

« La prochaine fois que l'on prend des vacances ensembles c'est moi qui m'occuperais de tout...Ça m'évitera les mauvaises surprises.

Aussi sec il ressortit et claqua de nouveau la porte.

 **& &&&.**

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry vint s'asseoir face à Blaise.

« Ton plan a marché!...Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lui demanda t-il.

« J'ai réussit à nous réunir pour un mois et crois moi Draco n'a pas été facile à convaincre, pour le reste…J'en sais rien ! Répondit le Serpentard….on va improviser.

 **A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**& &&&&.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **& &&&.**

Le lendemain matin Ron et Harry prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine sans voir aucun des deux Serpentard qui devaient encore dormir.

Puis leur repas avalé ils décidèrent d'aller visiter les environs.

Le village était assez grand et ils s'aperçurent qu'il proposait beaucoup d'activités, tennis, plongée sous-marine, pêche etc…. il y avait aussi une immense piscine qui plut beaucoup au rouquin ainsi que les repas dansants qui avait lieu tous les soirs.

« Ce soir on y va ! Décida t-il avec entrain.

Mais dans l'immédiat ils se rendirent sur la plage, vêtus de leurs maillots de bain, et s'installèrent sur des chaises longues mises à la disposition des clients.

Les deux amis qui n'étaient absolument pas décidés à pratiquer une quelconque activité autre que celle de flemmarder au soleil, soupirèrent de plaisir.

« Les vacances c'est fait pour ne rien faire! fit Ron en s'étirant longuement.

Harry approuva tout en regardant le paysage autour de lui, c'était vraiment magnifique et totalement différent de Londres et de son brouillard, ici il y avait une belle plage de sable blanc bordée de cocotiers, la mer était d'un bleu translucide et un ciel tout aussi bleu était sans aucun nuage, c'était un régal pour les yeux.

« Ne manque plus qu'une certaine personne près de moi et ce serait le paradis, la béatitude totale! Pensa t-il en souriant.

« On va se baigner ? proposa Ron en se levant.

« Pas maintenant! répondit le brun.

« Moi j'y vais !

 **& &&&.**

Un moment plus tard, Harry vit arriver Draco, qui l'ignora superbement, il était en compagnie d'un grand jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-long et à la musculature puissante, tous les deux s'installèrent assez loin de lui tout en discutant avec animation et le brun tout en les épiant avec autant de discrétion que possible, tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il n'y parvint pas, ils ne parlaient pas assez fort.

Blaise arriva à son tour et s'assit en laissant deux chaises d'écart entre eux.

« C'est qui celui-là ? Lui demanda aussitôt Harry sans le regarder.

« Je ne sais pas….Draco a fait sa connaissance juste hier.

Le brun vit Blaise se redresser brusquement et fixer quelque chose sourcils froncés, intrigué il regarda dans la même direction.

Il aperçut Ron qui avait engagé la conversation avec un inconnu et qui semblait bien s'amuser, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de sortir de l'eau en riant et s'éloignèrent sur la plage, le rouquin faisant de loin un geste de la main à son ami :

« A plus tard! Cria t-il.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ça va mal pour nous ! marmonna Blaise en les suivant des yeux.

« C'est pas qu'une impression ! Répondit Harry d'une voix sourde, le regard fixé sur Draco qui embrassait le brun à ses côtés.

Il baissa les yeux, le désespoir lui broyait soudain le cœur.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'exclama Blaise qui espéra que Ron n'était pas en train de faire la même chose...se retrouver sous le même toit ne sera pas suffisant.

« Faire quoi ?... On ne peut pas les obliger à nous aimer.

« Essayons de les rendre jaloux nous aussi.

Harry secoua tristement la tête.

« A quoi bon?...si ils n'ont aucuns sentiments pour nous ça ne servira à rien, ça ne leur fera ni chaud ni froid de nous voir avec d'autres... et puis je refuse de sortir avec quelqu'un dont je n'aurais pas envie et à qui je devrais mentir juste pour cette raison.

« Alors sortons ensemble.

« Pardon ? s'écria Harry en levant des yeux plus que surpris sur lui…Toi et moi ?...Ensemble ?

« Pas pour de vrai…On fera semblant c'est tout…comme ça pas besoin de se trouver quelqu'un, pas de mensonges non plus, on ne peut pas rester seuls dans notre coin Harry il faut qu'on agisse autrement ils ne feront jamais attention à nous dans ces conditions, c'est comme si on était invisible à leurs yeux et il faut qu'ils nous regardent…il faut absolument qu'on éveille leur intérêt pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent enfin qu'on existe.

« Oui…Tu as peut être raison! Reconnut le brun lentement tout en réfléchissant…bon c'est d'accord...Euh…..On commence quand ?

« Tout de suite! répondit Blaise en se levant d'un bond...on va aller se baigner et s'amuser dans l'eau.

 **& &&&.**

Draco fut assez étonné quand il les vit entrer dans l'eau tous les deux ensembles et encore plus quand ils se mirent à rire en s'éclaboussant, et il se redressa sur sa chaise pour mieux voir.

« Blaise et Potter ?

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous les deux? Ils faisaient ami-ami maintenant? Peut-être même plus? Cette idée le fit d'abord sourire avec ironie, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il les observait il perdit son sourire, les voir l'un près de l'autre ne lui plaisait pas, quelque part ça le dérangeait.

Il se demanda si son ami avait réellement décidé de séduire Potter et pourquoi, il avait toujours eu la nette impression que Blaise était plutôt attiré par le rouquin, chose qu'il ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre.

« Peut-être pense t-il le rendre jaloux en sortant avec son meilleurs ami! En conclut-il avant de hausser les épaules…et puis je m'en fou…..c'est pas mon problème.

Il se rallongea et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun aux cheveux mi-long qui s'appelait Jason et ferma les yeux.

Mais la curiosité le rongeait et n'y tenant plus deux secondes plus tard il se redressait de nouveau pour les regarder encore et il fronça les sourcils.

Blaise, qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Potter, lui parlait à l'oreille et le brun qui souriait ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser, il posa même une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

Cette vision le fit grincer des dents, franchement ces deux-là n'avaient vraiment rien à faire ensemble, rien que les voir ainsi enlacés était une aberration, soudain de mauvaise humeur et très énervé il se leva.

« Allons faire un tour ! Dit-il à Jason d'un ton sans réplique.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement sans même regarder ce dernier qui dû courir pour le rattraper.

 **& &&&.**

Ron, Draco, Harry et Blaise ne se retrouvèrent réunis que le soir dans le bungalow pour se changer, chacun s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

 **& &&&.**

Le rouquin prit sa douche le dernier et une fois vêtu il se rendit dans la chambre de son ami.

« Harry ! Dit-il gaiement en ouvrant la porte…On va au re…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Blaise tranquillement allongé sur le lit discutant avec le brun qui finissait de s'habiller, et son regard éberlué alla de l'un à l'autre, que faisait le Serpentard avec son ami?

« …pas dansant ? termina Harry à sa place en lui souriant…..Oui bien sûr on y va.

« Ah...Tu y vas toi aussi ? Demanda Ron à Blaise.

« Bien entendu! répondit celui-ci en se levant souplement…Comme tous les soir.

Draco apparut sur le seuil derrière le rouquin qui tenait toujours la poignée de la porte.

« Si je comprends bien nous y allons tous ensemble! Fit-il tandis que son regard gris et sans aménité allait d'un brun à l'autre, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait de moins en moins.

« En tout cas nous oui ! fit Harry en prenant Blaise par la main sous le regard abasourdi du Rouquin…..mais vous vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Main dans la main ils passèrent devant les deux autres qui s'écartèrent et sortirent du bungalow.

Ron et Draco qui n'en revenait pas, les suivirent en silence, des questions plein la tête.

 **& &&&.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 3.**

 **& &&&.**

Le repas dansant était organisé autour de l'immense piscine et pas mal de monde s'y trouvait mais sans que cela soit la cohue, certains préférant manger dans leurs bungalows ou dans un des restaurants de la ville toute proche.

La nourriture qu'on leur proposait au buffet était très colorée, abondante et variée, chacun pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait à volonté.

Après s'être servis, ils s'installèrent tous à une table un peu à l'écart.

Sur une estrade un orchestre jouait de la musique douce et quelques couples dansaient lentement.

Jason arriva quelques instants plus tard et s'assit, sans sans même saluer les autres, près de Draco qui ne se donna d'ailleurs pas la peine de le présenter.

Le blond semblait ailleurs, il ne disait rien et paraissait se moquer complètement de la présence de son petit ami.

De son côté Ron lui ne savait plus quoi penser, ses yeux bleus intrigués se posaient souvent sur Blaise qui ne s'occupait que d'Harry.

Puis le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré à la plage vint le rejoindre et le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je vous présente Mitch, il donne des cours de plongée sous-marine! Annonça le rouquin en le faisant asseoir près de lui.

Blaise ne jeta pas un seul regard au jeune homme et se leva presque immédiatement pour inviter Harry à danser, ce que ce dernier accepta, et une fois sur la piste il enlaça le brun d'un geste tendre.

« Mon petit chou on va enfoncer le clou! Le prévint-il.

« Hein ?...quel clou? Et puis pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ?

« Parce que Potter pour un petit ami c'est pas terrible.

« Et simplement Harry, c'est pas bon ?

Le Serpentard lui sourit en faisant non de la tête avant de rajouter:

« Ils nous regardent tous…Prépare toi au baiser du siècle.

« Au b…..

Blaise le coupa net en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et le brun surprit resta immobile, les yeux ronds.

« Réagit mon chou ! Murmura le Serpentard contre sa bouche.

Un peu hésitant Harry obéit et croisa les mains sur sa nuque, répondant timidement à son baiser; mais Blaise le serra fermement contre lui tandis que ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos, remontèrent sur ses flancs et que sa langue explorait sa bouche avec lenteur et un grand savoir-faire.

Là le brun ne pu faire autrement que participer et doucement une chaleur l'envahit malgré lui.

Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, c'était si doux et si bon qu'il ferma les yeux et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux à la base du cou, il ne savait plus où il était, son corps alangui réagissait sans qu'il puisse le contrôler et par pur réflexe il chercha plus de contact en se collant à Blaise.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment et se fixèrent, un peu surpris d'y avoir prit autant plaisir.

« je crois que...que tu es très doué ! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry très gêné et le visage en feu.

« Merci...mais t'es pas mal doué toi aussi ! répondit Blaise en souriant, il s'était très bien rendu compte de sa réaction et de son malaise, et il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de rajouter…je dois avouer que tu m'as fait de l'effet aussi et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est une simple réaction physique.

Le brun lui sourit en retour et posa un instant son front contre son épaule.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ?

« Si on veut être crédible oui...il faut qu'ils y croient vraiment autrement ça ne sert à rien.

La danse achevée ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

« T'as faim mon lapin ? Demanda Blaise à Harry qui ne pu se retenir de pouffer de rire.

« Depuis quand tu lui donne des surnoms aussi débiles ? s'enquit sèchement Draco.

« Depuis aujourd'hui ! répondit tranquillement son ami…..Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

« Non, je trouve ça idiot c'est tout ! rétorqua le blond qui sentait monter des bouffées de rage, ce baiser auquel il avait assisté lui donnait envie de mordre, et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda pourquoi cela le touchait autant que son ami utilise Potter pour essayer d'avoir Ron. Parce que ça il en était sûr, c'est Weasley qu'il voulait et il se fichait totalement du brun, et pour une raison obscure cela l'énervait.

Ron lui se sentait mal à l'aise, en voyant Blaise embrasser Harry qui en plus avait eu un air absolument ravit, tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires l'avaient envahit, en les regardant l'envie d'être à la place du brun l'avait brusquement saisit.

« Je suis jaloux de mon meilleur ami ! Se dit-il, catastrophé et avec un sentiment de culpabilité…qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

Le blond et le rouquin se turent durant tout le repas, épiant chacun en permanence le couple que formaient leurs amis respectifs qui eux s'amusaient beaucoup en ignorant les autres.

Et dés la fin du repas le faux couple se leva.

« On va se coucher…Bonne nuit à tous! Dirent-ils.

Ils s'éloignèrent mains dans la main et à pas lents pour être sûr qu'une paire de yeux gris et bleus les suivent, ce qui fut le cas.

 **& &&&.**

Une fois au bungalow Harry fila droit vers sa chambre, suivit par Blaise qui entra derrière lui en refermant la porte, le brun s'arrêta net et le regarda, surprit.

« Où tu vas là ?

« Au lit bien sûr.

« Pardon ? S'exclama le brun en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Réfléchit...on est ensemble donc on couche ensemble…..Ou du moins on va faire semblant...t'inquiète pas je sais me tenir et je te sauterais pas dessus….Sauf si tu me le demande poliment.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais devant le sourire amusé de Blaise il capitula.

« D'accord! dit-il dans un soupir…..mais tu reste de ton côté.

« Oui mon chou à la crème! répondit Blaise, goguenard.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un pyjama.

Et quand il revint dans la chambre le Serpentard vint se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Va falloir que tu me prêtes un pyjama ou alors je dors à poil…..c'est comme tu veux mon lapin ! Dit-il en battant des paupières.

Harry ne pu réprimer un rire devant l'air comique de Blaise.

« Pourquoi tu ne mets pas un des tiens ?

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en mets jamais donc je n'en ai pas.

Sans dire un mot le brun alla ouvrir le tiroir de la commode et lui tendit le vêtement, puis il le suivit des yeux en souriant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

L'air de rien Blaise avait su rendre les choses très faciles, même agréables, et il se coucha de bonne humeur.

Le Serpentard revint, s'allongea de son côté et éteignit la lumière.

Harry lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux.

« Potter ?...

« Quoi ? Marmonna le brun qui commençait à s'endormir.

« T'es vierge, hein ?...je suppose que c'est parce que tu veux que ta première fois se passe avec celui que tu aimes ?

« Oui! souffla Harry après un long silence, il bénissait l'obscurité qui cachait ses joues rouges…pourquoi cette question ?

« Juste pour être sûr…tu me l'a jamais dit mais je m'en doutais un peu remarque, c'est tout à fait dans ton caractère.

« Tu trouves que c'est stupide pas vrai de ne pas vouloir de sexe sans amour? demanda doucement le brun.

« Non, au contraire, ….je t'aime bien Harry.

Le brun sourit pour lui-même, lui aussi aimait bien le Serpentard, et il s'endormit.

 **& &&&.**

Ron ne rentra que très tard et la porte de la chambre de Blaise étant ouverte il y jeta un coup d'œil au passage et son cœur se serra bizarrement, il n'y était pas et le lit n'était pas défait.

 **& &&&.**

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et durant quelques secondes il observa Blaise qui dormait comme un loir, il fallait reconnaître que ce dernier était beau et là dans son sommeil il le trouvait attendrissant, le brun sourit puis il le couvrit du drap qui avait glissé et se leva, en silence il s'habilla et sortit de la chambre.

Il se rendit à la cuisine où il fut très surprit de trouver Draco assit en train de boire un café.

Ce dernier avait passé la nuit chez Jason et venait de rentrer, il leva brièvement les yeux sur le brun qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête.

« Salut ! Dit Harry qui se servit un café.

Il s'assit face au blond, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse et le cœur battant de se retrouver seul face à lui.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 4.**

 **& &&&.**

 **«** Je me demande si tu réalise bien ce que tu es en train de faire Potter ! Dit subitement Draco à mi-voix et assez sèchement.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, très étonné par la question qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Ben si…..je bois mon café.

« Je parle de Blaise et toi….Sais tu qu'il est amoureux de Weasley ? Fit le blond d'un ton dur, les sourcils froncés il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Oui ! S'énerva d'un coup le brun….Malheureusement, pour lui aussi son amour n'est pas réciproque.

« Ça veut dire quoi ' Pour lui aussi son amour n'est pas réciproque ?' serait-ce que quelqu'un que tu aimes t'as jeté?

Draco le regardait maintenant d'un air intrigué et surtout curieux.

« Non, non! marmonna Harry qui se calma aussitôt et se dit qu'il parlait trop….ça veut rien dire du tout.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse pour échapper aux prunelles grises qui le scrutaient, comme si il cherchait à lire en lui, et se remit à boire son café, espérant ainsi clore la discussion, mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis.

« Alors cela ne te gêne pas qu'il se serve de toi pour rendre le rouquin jaloux ?...Il ne t'aime pas Potter.

« Et toi tu l'aimes ton Jason ? S'écria le brun, de nouveau excédé.

Draco se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise en émettant un petit rire moqueur, il trouvait cette question parfaitement idiote.

« Bien sûr que non…..Il est plaisant c'est tout…Ce n'est pas vraiment mon type! rajouta t-il pensif.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas….mais tu es avec lui! dit doucement Harry, le cœur douloureux...c'est pareil pour Blaise et moi…Et puis ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que moi je pouvais l'aimer ?

« Non, Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! répliqua le blond en se redressant vivement sur ses pieds, cette idée lui déplaisait encore plus que le reste.

« Eh bien tu as tort ! s'écria Harry en se levant lui aussi...parce que c'est le cas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? vous vous disputez ? intervint Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, content de le voir interrompre une discussion qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Non, simple divergence d'opinion…Rien d'important! lui dit-il.

« Allez viens on va faire un tour mon cœur ! Fit Blaise en le prenant par la main et ignorant superbement le regard noir que lui envoya Draco.

 **& &&&.**

Une fois qu'ils furent sortit Draco se rendit au salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et fermant les yeux il soupira, toutes ses pensées tournaient autour d'une seule et même personne qui avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote depuis des siècles lui semblait-il.

« Harry ! Murmura t-il.

« Non, moi c'est Jason.

Le blond sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On vient à peine de se quitter.

« Harry…Harry….c'est le brun aux yeux verts ? Demanda Jason après réflexion sans répondre à sa question….il est avec ton ami, non ?

Draco fit oui d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Alors comme ça tu fantasmes sur le petit ami de ton ami ? S'amusa son compagnon...Remarque il est plutôt craquant, il me plait bien…..tu crois que j'aurais une chance avec lui ?

« Sûrement pas et ne t'approches pas de lui...Et puis est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que de Potter ? Termina brusquement Draco d'un ton sec, il n'aimait pas du tout ses commentaires.

Jason sourit et vint se placer devant lui sans dire un mot, là il retira sa chemise et commença à dégrafer son pantalon.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta le blond.

« Ça ne se voit pas ?... Je parle d'autre chose.

« T'es dingue...Pas ici.

Draco se leva d'un bond et le traîna dans sa chambre où il le jeta sur le lit, s'y écroulant avec lui.

Jason se mit à l'embrasser avec passion tout en se déshabillant.

Le blond répondit au baiser et se mit à le caresser jusqu'à ce que l'image d'Harry s'impose à son esprit, il tenta de la chasser en se concentrant sur son amant mais rien à faire, les yeux verts le pourchassaient.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de faire l'amour au jeune homme près de lui.

« C'est pas vrai ça ! Râla Draco…même là il vient me faire chier ce con.

Énervé il repoussa le jeune homme sur le côté mais ce dernier revint à la charge et ses mains s'activèrent sur le pantalon du blond qu'il tenta de dégrafer, mais il se rendit vite compte du manque de réaction total de Draco.

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, si ça peut t'aider ! Le provoqua Jason avec un sourire moqueur.

« Fermes ta gueule! rétorqua le blond qui rendu brusquement furieux par ces derniers mots le poussa sans ménagement hors du lit…..casses toi j'ai besoin d'être seul et surtout ne revient plus.

« Comment ça? Tu veux plus me voir?

« Exactement, j'en ai marre de toi, aller vires d'ici!

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, abasourdis et immobile, il attendit un mot ou un geste de Draco qui annulerait ces dernières paroles, mais rien ne vint et dans les yeux gris il ne voyait que rejet, ulcéré il se rhabilla tout en lui jetant un regard furieux, il se sentait humilié d'être jeté ainsi, et dans sa tête il se dit que tout ça c'était la faute de ce brun aux yeux verts.

« Tu vas me le payer ! pensa t-il, puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

« Bon débarras ! se dit Draco.

 **& &&&.**

« Où on va ? Demanda Harry.

« Faire un tour en ville…..Tanajesaispasquoi, le nom m'échappe tout le temps...on va y passer la journée à faire les magasins et j'espère bien qu'on va leur manquer, j'y connais un super restaurant traditionnel où on ira y manger…t'es d'accord ?

« Oui

 **& &&&.**

Ils passèrent une matinée très agréable à visiter la ville et à faire les boutiques, et ils furent presque étonnés de voir à quel point ils pouvaient s'entendre et se sentir bien ensemble en ne s'occupant que d'eux et en profitant tout simplement du moment présent.

Ils se parlaient pourtant depuis quelques temps déjà mais n'avaient jamais fait de sorties quelconques ensemble, ils se voyaient simplement au ministère où ils travaillaient tous les quatre et où tous les deux s'étaient rendu compte de leur attirance mutuelle pour leurs amis respectifs.

Ils partageaient le même bureau chaque lundi, tous les deux étant responsables du planning de la semaine de plusieurs services, Harry travaillant avec Ron tout le reste du temps et Blaise avec Draco.

De ce fait ils avaient commencer à discuter de plus en plus souvent ensemble, au début de tout et de rien, comme pour se tester, puis ils s'étaient aperçut au bout d'un temps qu'ils s'inspiraient réciproquement confiance et leurs discussions banales s'étaient faites plus personnelles, pour finir par devenir confidences.

D'une certaine façon ils étaient devenus proches mais sans que leurs amis s'en doutent et avaient décidés de s'allier pour tenter de séduire ceux dont ils étaient désespérément amoureux et qui ne les regardaient même pas.

Et finalement ici ils étaient devenus réellement proche, c'était une amitié véritable qui les unissait maintenant.

 **& &&&.**

A l'heure du repas ils s'installèrent à une table du petit restaurant typiquement Malgache dont Blaise lui avait parlé.

L'endroit était tranquille et le brun, affamé après avoir parcouru toute la ville, trouva les plats savoureux.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher notre plan ? Demanda Harry.

« Je l'espère! fit Blaise dans un soupir...si ça ça ne les fait pas réagir alors c'est qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 5.**

 **& &&&.**

« Oui Je l'espère! Répéta Blaise…et puis si ça marche pas et bien t'auras plus qu'à m'épouser, on ferait un beau couple non ? Imagines-nous, deux désespérés ensembles…..On déprimera en chœur tout en se prêtant nos mouchoirs et nous vieillirons seuls tous les deux au coin du feu.

« Par tous les saints sauvez-moi d'un tel destin ! S'écria Harry en entrant dans son jeu et en pouffant de rire.

« Au fait tu n'es pas Saint Potter le Sauveur ?

« Tiens, c'est vrai ça...Je vais donc me sauver moi-même d'une destinée aussi tragique.

« Et moi aussi par la même occasion, ne m'oublies pas s'il te plait...Tu vas pas me laisser déprimer tout seul quand même.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi! Fit Harry l'air grand seigneur et le regard pétillant d'amusement.

« Merci votre Sainteté ! Fit Blaise en riant.

 **& &&&.**

Ron se réveilla assez tard, il se leva, s'habilla et se retrouva seul dans la cuisine à boire son café sans avaler rien d'autre, chose rare chez lui il n'avait même pas faim, il se sentait seul et malheureux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Parce qu'il se sentait abandonné par Harry?

Non, il souhaitait qu'il trouve quelqu'un et sois heureux et cela semblait être le cas, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?

Ne sachant que faire il sortit du bungalow et se dirigea lentement vers la plage où il s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise longue pour fixer la mer, laissant ses pensées dérivées vers Blaise.

Blaise c'était lui le hic, il devait s'avouer que le voir avec Harry lui faisait ressentir un pincement de jalousie.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière lui et tourna la tête, c'était Mitch qui passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps et l'enlaça.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort! lui dit ce dernier.

Ron se laissa aller contre lui, la tête renversée en arrière sur l'épaule de Mitch qui passa lentement sa main sur son ventre plat et dur.

« Juste un peu fatigué! Mentit le rouquin…..Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas! rajouta t-il avec petit sourire forcé en sentant l'érection du jeune homme contre son dos.

« C'est de ta faute…..comment je fais maintenant pour me lever ? En plus j'ai une leçon dans dix minutes.

« Cours te jeter à l'eau ! conseilla Ron avec indifférence.

« T'aurais pas une solution plus intéressante? Murmura le jeune homme tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Le rouquin le repoussa tout en se redressant et se tourna vers lui, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à batifoler.

« Non je suis désolé mais non…..je te l'ai dit, je suis fatigué.

« On ne peut pas dire que je te fasse beaucoup d'effet ! Rétorqua Mitch, vexé, ce qui du coup régla son problème qui disparut.

Ron se leva en soupirant, il était peu enclin à se soucier des états d'âme du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi…A plus tard peut-être! Dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

 **& &&&.**

Harry et Blaise rentrèrent au bungalow en fin d'après-midi, et ni Ron ni Draco ne s'y trouvait.

Ils déposèrent leurs achats dans la chambre du brun, enfilèrent leurs maillots et se dirigèrent vers la plage.

De loin ils aperçurent le blond assit sur un des tabourets du bar qui faisait face à la mer, il sirotait un verre en discutant avec un jeune homme presque aussi blond que lui et au bronzage parfait qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas Jason ! remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, Draco a dû en avoir marre de lui…Je crois que tu as un nouveau rival! Commenta Blaise tranquillement, habitué aux frasques du blond ça lui semblait presque normal…..enfin si on peut dire, Draco drague tout le monde sauf toi, t'es hors compétition.

« Merci pour ton soutien ! Râla le brun.

« Te fâches pas mon lapin, en réalité toi t'es l'outsider…..tu sais celui qu'on attendait pas, celui qui crée la surprise et qui gagne à la fin ! expliqua Blaise qui n'avait pas voulut le blesser et comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Mouai ! marmonna Harry peu convaincu en lui jetant un regard en coin.

« C'est Draco mon p'tit chou ne l'oublies pas, celui-là ne compte pas plus que Jason, il fait guère dans le sentiment tu le sais bien, pour ça il faudrait qu'il tombe amoureux.

Le brun eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il le soit de moi! Murmura t-il.

« Je te le souhaite du fond du cœur! Fit gentiment Blaise qui rajouta d'un ton plus entraînant...bon je vais me baigner.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement tandis que le brun se dirigea vers le bar où il s'installa près de Draco.

« Tiens, tiens Potter! Fit ce dernier quand il se rendit compte de sa présence…..t'es tout seul ? Où t'as mis ta fausse moitié ?

« T'as bu ? Demanda Harry en voyant les yeux gris un peu troubles.

« Quelques cocktails par-ci par-là ! répondit le blond avec un geste négligent de la main…tiens je te présente mon nouveau copain! Tout en disant cela il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui retira son bras de ses épaules…..comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

« C'est ton petit ami et tu ne connais même pas son prénom ? S'exclama le brun sans écouter la réponse de l'autre blond.

« C'est pas encore mon petit ami…mais ça va pas tarder ! Dit Draco en souriant, sûr de lui…alors comment tu le trouves Potter ?

« T'as besoin de mon avis sur tes conquêtes maintenant ? S'énerva Harry en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme qui se sentit un peu vexé….il est banal...tu l'aimes celui-là ?

« Mais c'est pas vrai Potter, c'est une véritable obsession chez toi ! S'écria le blond en fronçant les sourcils…Franchement si j'avais dû attendre d'être amoureux pour sortir avec quelqu'un je serais encore puceau.

« Et alors ! rétorqua le brun…qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal a attendre la personne qu'on aime pour sa première fois ?

« C'est juste que c'est idiot parce qu'on risque d'attendre vachement longtemps ! riposta Draco en haussant les épaules…et si tu tiens à le savoir non je ne l'aime pas…mais pour une nuit ou deux il fera très bien l'affaire, je me fout de son prénom ou de sa vie je ne lui demande que du sexe pas son curriculum vitae.

« Euh…Bon…..Je crois que je vais vous laisser ! Fit le jeune homme qui se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de ces deux excités qui parlaient de lui comme si il n'était pas là et d'une manière qui le faisait grincer des dents, il s'éclipsa rapidement et discrètement.

« Alors tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?...jamais jamais ? Demanda le brun qui tout comme Draco ne s'aperçut pas du départ du blond... même pas un peu ?

« …Non ! Hésita légèrement Draco.

« Tu mens ! Dit Harry dont le cœur se serra.

« Pas du tout ! Certifia le blond en secouant la tête avec vigueur avant de rajouter lentement…..c'est juste que je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de l'être, enfin je ne sais pas trop… peut être que….

« Peut être que ?...peut être que quoi ? Insista le brun qui voulait savoir, en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Lâche moi Potter tu me gonfle ! Soupira soudain Draco avec agacement…t'as attendu le grand amour toi pour ta première fois? Ça m'étonnerais, et maintenant en plus tu baise avec un mec amoureux de ton meilleurs ami alors lâches-moi tu veux avec tes soi-disant grands sentiments, et puis mes histoires de cœur et surtout de cul ne te regarde pas,

Il se tourna pensant voir le blond et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il n'était plus là.

« Et voilà avec tes conneries t'as fait fuir mon futur copain…..t'es content ?

Il se leva et partit à sa recherche tandis que Harry le suivait des yeux d'un air las.

« Tout ça ne sert à rien ! se dit-il, démoralisé.

 **& &&&.**

 **xyz, pilouchoco vous êtes en anonyme je peux pas vous répondre, merci pour vos reviews.**

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 6.**

 **& &&&.**

Ron revenait à pas lents d'une promenade le long de la plage, quand il aperçut Blaise qui nageait et s'arrêta pour l'observer, admirant cette élégance un peu féline bien à lui qui déclenchait un je-ne-sais-quoi chez lui

« Pourquoi je ne me suis jamais rendu compte qu'il m'attirait autant ?

Ils se rencontraient pourtant pratiquement tous les jours dans les couloirs du ministère, s'ignorant en général, même si chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard sombre et impassible posé sur lui il sentait des frissons le parcourir, il avait toujours pensé que c'était parce que l'ancien Serpentard l'énervait.

Mais maintenant qu'il était avec Harry, il se rendait compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'énervement, il réagissait à sa présence qu'il ressentait avec une acuité accrue qui lui provoquait des frissons jusqu'à la chair de poule, personne ne lui avait jamais fait un effet pareil.

Non ce n'était pas de l'énervement.

Il se mit à filer des coups de pieds rageurs dans le sable.

« Merdemerdemerde...quel con je suis...fait chier ! râla t-il, en colère contre lui-même.

« Quel langage.

Ron leva les yeux et vit Blaise à quelques mètres de lui, il sortait de l'eau et le regardait, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton moniteur de plongée ? Demanda t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

« Non!répondit Ron en le fixant.

« D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive ! Fit la voix soudain plus froide de Blaise

Le rouquin tourna la tête et vit en effet au loin Mitch qui venait vers eux.

« Qu'est ce qui t'attires chez lui ?

« Rien de particulier…Il est sympa! répondit Ron….et toi…..pourquoi Harry ?

« Ça te dérange que je sois avec lui ?

« …..Oui ! Répondit honnêtement le rouquin après une hésitation et en baissant la tête… Je sais que je devrais être content pour lui…pour vous…..mais je ne peux pas.

« Pourquoi ?…demanda doucement Blaise.

« Parce que je….

Ron n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Mitch était là et l'enlaçait, le rouquin lui sourit, un peu crispé.

« J'ai quand même finit par te retrouver ! Fit le moniteur en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Blaise détourna les yeux, le cœur dans un étau et avec l'envie furieuse d'expédier le gêneur au beau milieu de l'océan.

« Je vous laisse! dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

 **& &&&.**

Harry avait quitté le bar et marchait au hasard, il n'avait envie de rien, il s'isola et s'assit, dos contre le tronc d'un cocotier.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, ferma les yeux et s'endormit bercé par le bruit régulier des vagues.

Quand il se réveilla la nuit était totale, il se leva, se frotta les yeux et se dirigea lentement vers le bungalow.

Il passa devant la piscine et s'arrêta, il devait être tard car il n'y avait plus personne.

Il s'approcha du bord où il s'assit, il s'amusa un moment à battre des pieds puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau avec un soupir de bien être, elle était à la température idéale et c'était si agréable, il fit plusieurs longueur puis vint s'accouder sur le bord.

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour un bain ?

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard gris de Draco, il était entièrement vêtu de noir et le brun qui le détailla de la tête aux pieds le trouva superbe, cette couleur lui allait à la perfection.

« Il va sûrement voir le blond du bar! pensa Harry avec un pincement au cœur.

« Apparemment pour toi c'est l'heure des rendez-vous ! Répliqua t-il tout haut...tu as retrouvé ton futur ex ou tu en a déjà un autre en vue?...ça va si vite avec toi.

« Potter je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es jaloux, tu as des remarques aussi acerbes qu'un vieil amant délaissé.

« PPffffffff ! Souffla le brun…vas voir ton blond et fout moi la paix.

Il repartit faire une longueur de piscine, sans voir que Draco se déshabillait rapidement et entrait dans l'eau.

Arrivé de l'autre côté de la piscine il s'appuya sur le rebord pour reprendre son souffle et deux secondes après Draco était près de lui et se collait à son dos en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu vas le faire attendre ! Fit Harry plus que surprit mais sans le repousser, son cœur battait trop fort et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne était électrisant, c'était bon, affolant.

« C'est bien ça tu es jaloux…..le regard du blond se durcit…Blaise ne te suffit pas ?

Tout en disant cela il lui mordit fortement la base du cou.

Le brun ne broncha pas sous la douleur, il s'en moquait, c'était lui enfin, au contraire il pencha la tête sur le côté, lui laissant le champs libre, il ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur le rebord, il le désirait tellement.

« Aime moi mon amour...au moins une fois…..rien qu'une seule fois ! Le supplia t-il en silence.

Draco glissa une main dans son maillot et se saisit de son érection qu'il caressa lentement, Harry frémit de la tête aux pieds et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres., il était aux anges, son bonheur lui semblait si proche enfin.

Subitement la main du blond devint un étau douloureux et ses dents se plantèrent encore plus fortement dans son cou.

Ça n'avait plus rien d'une caresse mais le brun ne bougea toujours pas et ne dit rien sous la douleur qui le traversa, il était prêt à tout accepter pour qu'il reste là tout près de lui et qu'il continue à sentir ses mains sur sa peau, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, mais d'un seul coup il ne sentit plus rien, Draco l'avait lâché et s'était rapidement éloigné, il se retourna avec déception et une sensation de vide si intense qu'il eut l'envie de crier son nom pour qu'il revienne.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Blaise doit t'attendre ! Le devança durement Draco qui sortait de l'eau…et j'ai autre chose à faire.

« Comme quoi ? S'écria Harry rendu soudain rageur par sa frustration et le ton de sa voix si dur….coucher avec une de tes sempiternelles conquêtes pour qui tu ne ressens jamais rien ?

« On est en colère on dirait, tu me reproches quoi au juste Potter ?...de ne pas te baiser là dans l'eau ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire moqueur, tout en se rhabillant….Blaise ne te contente pas ? Pourtant je t'assure qu'en général ses amants ne se plaignent pas...ou alors c'est toi qui en demandes trop…Saint Potter serait-il une bête de sexe ? Ironisa t-il.

Le brun se hissa hors de l'eau et fit rapidement le tour pour se planter devant lui, ses yeux verts étincelaient de colère, de tristesse et de frustration mêlées.

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy ?….t'es vraiment qu'un connard insensible…..Blaise vaut mieux que toi, lui au moins il a un cœur et il sait ce que veut dire aimer.

« Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir puisque tu es avec lui...mais son cœur n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour ton pote…ça fait mal Potter ?

« Pauvre cloche ! Cria le brun ulcéré et qui l'expédia dans la piscine d'une violente bourrade.

« POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla Draco en émergeant et en crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

« Tu n'en a jamais été capable pauvre idiot…..et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! Répliqua Harry qui lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas.

 **A bientôt!**

 **yaoipowa!**

 **Merci pour ta review, en te lisant j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir écrit pour rien et ça tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien.**

 **Merci.**


	7. Chapter 7

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **& &&&.**

Après le repas, plutôt silencieux, que Ron avait prit seul avec Mitch, il raccompagna ce dernier jusqu'à son bungalow.

« Tu n'entres pas ? Demanda Mitch en voyant qu'il restait immobile sur le seuil les mains dans les poches et l'air pas très à l'aise.

« Non….Bonne nuit ! Répondit-il, et sans plus d'explication il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'éloigna.

Mais le jeune homme courut après lui pour le rattraper et le saisit par l'épaule pour le tourner face à lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais si tu ne veux plus me parler ni même me toucher je ne vois aucune raison de continuer à nous voir! fit-il, énervé par son comportement et par ce nouveau refus…les relations platoniques c'est pas mon truc.

« Je suis désolé mais tu as raison il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là…..Alors adieu ! Dit Ron qui ne se sentait pas vraiment désolé mais plutôt soulagé, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Ceci dit ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

« Je te prévient que c'est pas les occasions qui me manque, je te remplacerais vite! Le prévint le moniteur.

« Je sais et j'en suis vraiment ravit pour toi ! Répondit gentiment le rouquin qui s'en moquait totalement et lui souriait doucement.

Mitch le fixa, perplexe, il aurait bien voulut quelques explications parce qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup mais Ron ne semblait pas décidé à lui en fournir et son regard azur exprimait clairement son indifférence, il ne voulait pas de lui et Mitch finit par hausser les épaules en se détournant, à quoi bon insister?

Le rouquin en fit autant et chacun partit de son côté.

Ron revint au bungalow totalement désert, il n'avait pas vu Harry de la journée, ni personne d'ailleurs, à part Blaise durant cinq minutes.

« A croire qu'on cherche tous à s'éviter ! se dit-il dans un soupir.

Il se dirigea droit vers sa chambre et se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit en poussant de nouveau un gros soupir.

 **& &&&.**

Pendant ce temps, Harry très énervé, se rendait sur la plage qu'il se mit à arpenter à grands pas, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer se coucher, et il frottait sans cesse l'endroit où Draco l'avait mordu, il aurait préféré avoir le souvenir d'un baiser.

Le blond lui avait fait mal, non pas physiquement, ça ce n'était rien, c'est son cœur qui souffrait le plus et il essuyait ses larmes avec avec rage.

 **& &&&.**

Ron, toujours allongé sur son lit, entendit la porte d'entrée claquer avec violence et intrigué il se leva et sortit de sa chambre.

Il se retrouva face à un Draco trempé, les cheveux aplatis dégoulinant sur son visage et qui semblait dans une colère noire, ses yeux gris étincelaient de rage.

Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds en levant les sourcils.

« Tais toi, Weasley….surtout tais toi! Gronda le blond d'un ton menaçant.

« Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! S'exclama le rouquin guère impressionné par son ton et qui avait envie de rire en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait…..elle était bonne l'eau ? C'est les nouveaux maillots à la mode?

« Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Cria le blond….vous me gonflez t...

« Je parle si je veux ! Le coupa Ron tout aussi fort.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?.

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Blaise qui venait de parler, surpris, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer.

« Ta douce moitié m'a jeté à l'eau ! lui répondit Draco de plus en plus énervé…voilà ce qui m'est arrivé...et si vous n'étiez pas aussi cons tous les deux ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Il se précipita vers sa chambre où il s'enferma.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulut…

Commença Ron en se tournant vers Blaise qui ce soir avait décidé de tenter sa chance, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard sombre de ce dernier posé sur lui, brûlant d'un appel qui l'attira comme un aimant.

Presque malgré lui il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide, il se jeta contre lui le faisant reculer et heurter le mur derrière lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec violence, et plaqués l'un contre l'autre ils laissèrent leurs passions se déchaîner.

Blaise tira d'un coup sec sur la chemise de Ron, faisant sauter les boutons, el se pencha pour se mettre à lécher et mordiller son torse tandis que le rouquin ferma les yeux en passant ses mains dans la chevelure brune.

« Y a des chambres pour ça ! leur fit sèchement remarquer Draco en sortant de la sienne et qui passa près d'eux, pas surprit du tout de les voir ainsi.

Il s'était changé et avait décidé de partir à la recherche de l'horripilant Potter, véritable plaie ambulante qui s'était incrustée dans son cœur alors qu'il ne lui demandait rien.

Il sortit, laissant les deux amoureux qui ne réagirent même pas à son passage, le monde entier n'existait plus pour eux

 **& &&&.**

Blaise descendit lentement vers le nombril de Ron, ses mains s'occupèrent de le débarrasser de son pantalon libérant une érection qui commençait à être sérieusement compressée.

L'ex Serpentard entama une caresse buccale qui fit gémir le rouquin qui ne savait plus où il était, c'était le nirvana.

Après quelques minutes d'un traitement des plus agréable, Blaise remonta et l'embrassa tout en continuant à le caresser d'une main, Ron dont les jambes ne le portaient plus, le repoussa doucement et l'entraîna vers sa chambre, il se mit à genoux sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Viens !

Blaise retira ses vêtements et vint se placer derrière lui, il caressa le dos où les muscles se contractaient, de sa langue il suivit le sillon de sa colonne jusqu'au creux des fesses tendues vers lui puis il se redressa et avec beaucoup de douceur le fit sien.

Leur envie était trop forte, en quelques instants ce fut l'explosion !

Un peu plus tard, Ron se releva brusquement, il venait de penser à son ami qu'il avait totalement oublié dans l'effervescence du moment.

« Harry ! s'écria t-il….qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...je l'ai trahit !

Blaise l'attrapa et le serra contre lui en lui caressant la joue.

« Non ! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi mon cœur, on a fait semblant, c'était juste pour que Draco et toi vous vous rendiez enfin compte qu'on était là, on ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre.

Ron le fixa un instant avec incrédulité, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts.

« T'es sérieux là?…..vous avez fait tout ça juste pour nous ?

« Oui! dit Blaise en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le rouquin sourit d'un air soulagé et le renversa sous lui.

« Ne bouge pas…je vais m'occuper de toi ! Lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur ses hanches.

Blaise croisa les mains au dessus de sa tête en fermant les yeux.

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

 **& &&&.**

« Mais où est ce qu'il est passé cet abruti ? maugréait Draco.

Cela faisait trois fois qu'il faisait le tour du village et longé la plage et toujours pas de Potter en vue.

Maintenant il était vraiment très tard et après un dernier tour il décida de retourner au bungalow, déçu de ne pas l'avoir trouvé même si il n'était pas très sûr que le brun ait envie de le voir et de l'écouter.

« Peut-être qu'il est rentré! Songea t-il.

 **& &&&.**

 **A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **& &&&.**

Harry était plus calme maintenant, il ne ressentait plus qu'une profonde tristesse et regardait pensivement la mer, les étoiles et la lune s'y reflétaient et créaient un décor scintillant, il avait les pieds dans l'eau et les vagues l'éclaboussaient par instant.

« Tu es Harry non ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit un jeune homme qu'il ne reconnut qu'au bout d'un instant et qui le regardait en souriant.

« Et toi Jason….le petit ami de Draco.

« Ex.

« Désolé pour toi ! Fit sèchement Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui.

« Tu n'en penses pas un mot! dit Jason avec un petit rire.

« En effet! rétorqua le brun en le regardant mieux…..qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

« T'inviter à prendre un verre chez moi.

« Pourquoi faire ?...on se connaît pas.

« Justement! répondit le jeune homme.

Harry le fixa longuement et Jason soutint son regard.

« Pourquoi pas! se dit finalement le brun, intrigué par le jeune homme.

« D'accord !lui dit-il.

Il le suivit jusqu'à chez lui.

A l'intérieur Jason le fit asseoir dans le canapé et servit deux verres de whisky, il en tendit un à Harry tout en s'installant près de lui.

« J'ai assisté à la scène de la piscine! dit brusquement Jason…Draco n'a pas dû beaucoup apprécier le bain que tu lui a fait prendre.

« Tu espionnes souvent les gens comme ça ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent.

« Je n'espionnais pas c'est simplement que la fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur la piscine!expliqua tranquillement Jason qui ne le quittait pas des yeux…..tu devrais laisser tomber tu sais, tu n'as aucune chance avec Draco, j'ai été son amant et je sais voir le désir dans ses yeux et je t'assure qu'il n'y en a pas quand il te regarde.

Harry se leva d'un bond, ce qu'il venait de lui dire le touchait et lui faisait mal parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait mais en même temps la colère l'envahit.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? gronda t-il.

Jason se mit debout lentement et lui fit face, il était plus grand et beaucoup plus costaud qu'Harry et un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il avait sous la main celui qui faisait rêver Draco et il allait lui appartenir à lui, de gré ou de force.

« Tu es encore plus beau quand tu es en colère! lui dit-il doucement.

« Comment ? S'écria le brun en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Le jeune homme leva une main et la posa à plat sur le torse nu d'Harry qui ne portait que son maillot de bain et qui le regardait sans comprendre.

« Ta peau est douce! continua Jason dont le regard brillant de désir affola le brun qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

La main du jeune homme descendit sur son ventre faisant frissonner Harry, puis remonta dans une lente caresse jusqu'à sa nuque, il attira son visage près du sien et murmura :

« Laisse moi t'aimer.

Le brun déglutit et sa gorge devint subitement sèche, perdu il était comme hypnotisé et en même temps attiré, pas par lui non, mais par le fait que Draco avait fait l'amour à cet homme, c'était idiot il le savait, mais c'était comme se rapprocher de lui, sentir ce qu'il avait sentit.

Jason posa sa bouche sur la sienne et presque malgré lui il entrouvrit les lèvres laissant ainsi le jeune homme y glisser sa langue pour la mêler à la sienne.

Harry se retrouva soudain allongé sur le canapé, sans savoir comment, et Jason couché sur lui l'embrassait dans le cou.

A ce moment il reprit ses esprits en se demandant ce qu'il foutait là, il voulait partir d'ici.

« Pousses toi de là ! Dit-il en tentant de le repousser.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, ses mains se promenaient fiévreusement sur son corps et il reprit violemment sa bouche lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure en le mordant méchamment quand Harry voulut l'éviter, ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, le goût du sang l'envahit et il tenta de se débattre mais Jason plus fort que lui le bloquait et se redressa pour le gifler à toute volée.

« Quand tu sortiras d'ici ! lui dit-il, la respiration courte….ça m'étonnerais qu'il veuille encore de toi.

La haine et la peur envahirent le brun qui se débattit encore plus en criant des insultes, ils chutèrent du canapé et Harry fut presque assommé quand sa tête heurta avec force le coin de la table basse.

Rapidement Jason en profita, il se servit de sa ceinture pour lui attacher les mains et le retourna face contre terre, puis il le saisit par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

« Tu vas payer ! lui dit-il d'un ton mauvais, la bouche contre son oreille.

 **& &&&.**

Draco décida finalement de faire encore un tour pour tenter une dernière fois de trouver Harry.

Et il passait devant le bungalow de Jason quand il entendit des cris qui venaient de l'intérieur, il reconnut immédiatement la voix du brun et se précipita sur la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement.

Là il resta pétrifié quelques secondes devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry était allongé à plat ventre par terre, du sang maculait son visage, et Jason assit sur lui était en train de dégrafer son pantalon.

Draco poussa un cri de rage et se précipita sur Jason qui lui tournait à demi le dos et n'eut pas le temps de réaliser sa présence avant que le blond se jette sur lui.

Une colère d'une rare intensité décuplait les forces de Draco, il saisit son ex amant par les cheveux et le pantalon et le jeta violemment contre le mur, le jeune homme s'étala au sol et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se relever le blond se jeta de nouveau sur lui et assit sur ses hanches se mit à le cogner, faisant rouler la tête de Jason de droite à gauche selon ses poings qui se tachèrent de sang au fur et à mesure.

« ARRETE ! Cria Harry qui se relevait et qui avait assisté avec ahurissement à la scène, jamais il n'aurait cru le blond capable de se battre avec autant de force.

Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas et continua de frapper en traitant Jason de tous les noms possibles, la fureur qui l'animait le rendait sourd tellement le sang battait à ses tempes.

Voyant ça le brun vint s'accrocher à son bras pour le faire cesser et le blond brusquement stoppé le regarda d'un air surprit et contrarié.

« Arrête, tu vas le tuer…..il n'en vaut pas la peine.

La colère de Draco ne semblait pas calmée pour autant mais il obéit malgré son regard toujours aussi noir de rage, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps de Jason évanouit et se leva comme à regret, puis il libéra les mains d'Harry et le saisit par le bras pour le traîner dehors, et là, malgré qu'il ait eut peur pour lui, sa colère se retourna contre celui qu'il venait de sauver et il se mit à le secouer tout en lui criant.

« Qu'est ce que tu foutait avec lui Potter ?...tu l'as provoquer lui aussi ?...t'es tellement en manque que tu t'attaque à to…..

Il se prit une baffe si rapide et si magistrale qu'elle le laissa sans voix avec une belle marque d'un rouge vif sur la joue.

Ils se fixèrent longuement tous les deux tandis que le brun secouait lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse lui faire de tel reproches, comment pouvait-il penser qu'il l'avait provoqué?

« Comment...comment tu...

Mais il était incapable de dire un mot de plus et tournant brusquement les talons il partit en courant vers le bungalow.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **& &&&.**

Harry revint en courant au bungalow et fila droit dans sa chambre sous les regards éberlués de Ron et Blaise qui sortaient juste de la cuisine, ils avaient eu un creux et venaient de manger.

« Harry ça ne va pas ? Appela le rouquin, inquiet à la vue du sang qui maculait son visage.

Mais le brun claqua la porte derrière lui sans répondre, ferma à clé et se précipita dans la salle de bain où il arracha ses vêtements avec colère puis prit une longue douche durant laquelle il se frotta avec une hargne à s'arracher la peau, il ressortit sans vraiment se sentir mieux et sans se vêtir se réfugia au fond de son lit où il se mit à sangloter de honte et de désespoir.

Les paroles de Draco lui avaient fait très mal et résonnaient dans sa tête, comment avait-il pu lui parler ainsi? Pour qui le prenait-il?

Mais dans le même temps il lui donnait presque raison parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir suivit Jason aussi facilement et de ne pas l'avoir repoussé dès qu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser.

Il n'avait pas su réagir et se le reprochait.

 **& &&&.**

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent un regard perplexe et le rouquin alla cogner contre la porte.

« Harry ?

« FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! Hurla le brun…je ne veux voir personne ! Acheva t-il dans un murmure.

Draco entra au même moment et Ron se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« Malfoy c'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état ? Demanda t-il d'une voix menaçante...si c'est le cas tu vas le regretter.

Le blond ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules avec indifférence, il se sentait comme vidé et éprouvait du remord d'avoir tourné sa colère contre Harry.

« Réponds ! gronda le rouquin qui s'avança vers lui, le regard mauvais.

Blaise s'interposa immédiatement entre les deux et saisit Draco par les épaules pour le pousser jusqu'au canapé où il le fit asseoir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Lui demanda t-il en s'installant près de lui.

Le blond garda le silence un long moment puis les yeux rivés au sol il fit le récit des évènements.

« L'ordure ! S'écria Ron, furieux….je vais aller l'achever.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dit Blaise qui se leva d'un bond pour le rattraper quand il le vit se diriger vers la porte, il le ramena dans le salon et le poussa dans un fauteuil.

« Tu bouges pas de là ! Lui dit-il fermement….Draco s'est déjà occupé de ce connard….ça suffit comme ça.

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dû ressentir ?...Harry est vier…s'écria Ron qui s'arrêta brusquement en croisant les yeux gris et ronds comme des billes de Draco qui se tourna vers Blaise.

« Vierge ?...tu sortais avec lui et il est vierge ? S'exclama t-il, ahuri…c'est quoi cette histoire ?

« On ne sortait pas ensemble…..pas vraiment! expliqua Blaise dans un soupir.

« Tu me prends pour un con ?...je sais bien que tu n'étais avec lui que pour rendre la belette jaloux mais tu étais bien avec lui, tu l'as embrassé sur la piste et je suis pas aveugle c'était pas du semblant ce baiser, il était bien réel….ensuite vous avez passé la nuit ensemble.

Draco commençait à s'énerver et Blaise posa une main sur l'un de ses genoux pour l'apaiser et lui dit :

« Il n'y a eu que le baiser de vrai et encore c'était pour que vous y croyiez vraiment, tout le reste n'était que de la comédie.

« Mais pourquoi ?...pourquoi Potter a t-il accepter de jouer ce rôle ?...toi je comprend… mais lui ? Fit le blond en secouant la tête d'un air de totale incompréhension.

« Putain Malfoy t'es encore plus borné que moi ! Dit Ron exaspéré…..il l'a fait pour toi pauvre crétin.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir mais le rouquin haussa les épaules tout en lui faisant une grimace.

« Oui, pour que tu t'intéresse à lui! rajouta Blaise…..et jamais je ne l'aurait touché parce qu'il voulait que sa première fois se passe avec celui qu'il aime…autrement dit, toi.

« Tout ça c'était pour moi ?...alors c'était ça.

Draco se tu et baissa la tête en repensant aux questions incessantes d'Harry sur ses sentiments à l'égard de ses conquêtes, sa jalousie puis sa rage quand lui l'avait repoussé alors qu'ils étaient dans la piscine, à ce moment là il avait pensé que le brun s'amusait juste à le provoquer et il est vrai que le voir aussi dévergondé l'avait plus qu'énervé.

Draco eut un sourire intérieur, parce que c'était comme venait de le dire Blaise que Harry était vraiment, et c'était comme ça qu'il le voulait son petit brun, exclusif et rien qu'à lui.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda t-il à Blaise en levant la tête vers lui.

« Parce qu'Harry ne le voulait pas, tout comme moi je ne voulait pas qu'il en parle à Ron…vous nous ignoriez, on existait pas pour vous! Expliqua ce dernier…..tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer ses sentiment à quelqu'un qui ne vous regarde même pas et qui risque de vous rire au nez?

Tout en parlant Blaise s'était levé pour faire quelques pas au milieu du salon et Ron vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne regarderais plus que toi maintenant ! Lui dit-il doucement en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Blaise sourit et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres puis il se tourna vers Draco toujours assit sur le canapé.

« Si tu l'aimes tu devrais aller le lui dire ! Fit-il en désignant du menton la chambre du brun…il doit se sentir très mal.

Il prit Ron par la taille et l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

« Laissons les se débrouiller ! Lui dit-il.

 **& &&&.**

Draco qui ne se sentait pas très fier de lui resta immobile quelques instants, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sur laquelle il se mit à taper dessus à poings fermés quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée à clé.

« Potter…..ouvre moi !

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et s'impatienta.

« POTTER OUVRE CETTE PORTE OU JE FAIS SAUTER TOUT LE BUNGALOW ! Hurla t-il.

Il entendit le déclic de la serrure et saisit la poignée, le battant s'ouvrit et il entra.

 **& &&&.**

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte Harry était rapidement retourné au fond de son lit en se recouvrant entièrement, il avait trop honte pour le regarder et, allongé sur le dos il maintenait drap et couverture au dessus de sa tête, et le cœur battant il entendit les pas de Draco qui se rapprochaient lentement du lit.

Il sentit avec appréhension le matelas s'affaisser quand le blond s'assit au bord.

« Sors de là-dessous ! Dit Draco d'un ton calme…je voudrais te parler.

« Non...Dis ce que tu as à dire et va t'en ! Fit Harry d'une voix étouffée...moi j'ai rien à te dire.

« Je refuse de parler à des couvertures, je vais donc attendre que tu sortes de là…..tu ne pourras pas rester planqué éternellement au fond de ton lit.

« Si !

Draco ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot !

 **& &&&.**

 **A Bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **& &&&.**

Harry ne répondit pas.

A bout de patience Draco se saisit des couvertures et tira d'un coup sec dessus, libérant la tête ébouriffée du brun qui apparut et tandis que tout sembla s'arrêter ils se fixèrent en silence.

Puis le regard du blond descendit sur la lèvre tuméfiée du brun puis remonta sur sa tempe où un gros bleu était apparut.

Le regret de ne pas avoir tué Jason lui fit serrer les mâchoires et son regard se durcit.

Harry crû qu'il allait encore se mettre en colère contre lui et dit d'une voix ferme, malgré les larmes qui lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux :

« Je ne l'ai pas provoqué, je n'ai rien voulut de tout ça, et je ne voulais surtout pas de lui.

« Je sais! murmura Draco qui se rappela soudain de la façon dont il l'avait mordu dans la piscine.

Il tira de nouveau sur les couvertures que le brun tenait encore dans ses mains crispées au niveau du cou et son regard se posa sur l'épaule où se voyait clairement la marque de ses dents devenue violacée.

Il eu mal pour lui et son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il s'était presque aussi mal comporté que Jason alors qu'Harry ne cherchait que son amour.

Il passa un doigt dessus tout doucement, comme rêveusement, et se pencha subitement pour y poser les lèvres avant de se redresser et de plonger son regard dans celui, plutôt perplexe et ahuris, du brun

« Pardon! dit-il à mi-voix.

Harry ne fit pas un geste, il était trop surprit par son comportement et heureux de voir qu'il n'était plus en colère contre lui, immobile et le cœur battant si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal, il ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne sachant trop quoi dire ou penser.

« Tu ne m'en veux plus ? Demanda t-il quand même.

Draco fit non de la tête et approchant son visage du sien il déposa un autre baiser sur l'hématome qui ornait sa tempe.

« Pardon ! redit-il.

Puis sa bouche vint se poser très délicatement sur la lèvre fendue.

« Pardon ! répéta t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry de plus en plus surprit mais qui, malgré encore une légère crainte, sentait l'espoir l'envahir, ce qui était en train de se passer était trop beau.

« Parce que je t'aime et que je me suis conduis comme un véritable imbécile, je me pensais très intelligent et je n'ai rien compris, portant j'aurais dû quand on était dans la piscine, comme j'aurais dû savoir que coucher avec le premier venu n'est pas du tout dans ton caractère... tu sais je crois que c'est vrai quand on dit que l'amour rend bête et aveugle ! répondit Draco en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, le sourire soudain lumineux du brun lui fit chaud au cœur, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent en le voyant poser les doigts sur sa lèvre en grimaçant de douleur.

Draco lui retira ses doigts et regarda, une goutte de sang s'était formée et se penchant il l'essuya du bout de la langue, ce faisant il sentit le frémissement d'Harry à son contact et il l'attira dans ses bras.

« Pardon pour cette colère stupide tout à l'heure, pour ces mots absurdes que je t'ai jeté, j'ai été idiot et jaloux, et en plus j'ai eut peur pour toi! Lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille en le serrant fort contre lui...je te veux tout à moi Harry et rien qu'à moi.

Il sourit en sentant les mains un peu maladroites du brun se glisser immédiatement sous son tee-shirt et lui caresser le dos, comme si il cherchait encore plus de contact.

Il s'écarta et le retira lui-même.

Les yeux verts du brun se troublèrent quand il le vit se lever pour se débarrasser aussi de son pantalon.

Draco se rassit près de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage d'une main.

« Je n'ai jamais….commença Harry, gêné….je voulais que ce soit avec toi, et il faut que je te dise quelque chose au sujet de Blaise et moi...

« Je sais tout…..il m'a tout raconté et j'en suis très heureux ! l'interrompit tendrement le blond qui prit sa bouche très doucement pour ne pas le blesser.

La rencontre de sa langue avec celle du brun, douce et chaude, mit le feu à son bas ventre et il gémit, tout comme Harry qu'il sentit trembler.

Draco le lâcha au bout d'un moment et le fit s'allonger en le poussant d'une main tandis que de l'autre il écartait les draps qui recouvraient encore le brun et les envoyait aux pieds du lit.

Il se coucha tout contre Harry, appuyé sur un coude et reprit son baiser, puis il entreprit d'embrasser tout le corps nu du brun qui ferma les yeux, les caresses très lascives de la bouche et des mains du blond sur sa peau le faisaient soupirer de plaisir et une chaleur très agréable l'envahit.

Il eu un sursaut et poussa un léger cri quand le blond prit son érection dans sa bouche et entama un lent va et vient, il cambra les reins et ses soupirs devinrent gémissements.

Draco sans cesser sa caresse se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes, puis il le lâcha et se saisit de ses mains, il le fit se redresser et s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Harry passa les bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa fiévreusement, il sentit les doigts du blond s'insinuer entre ses fesses et se crispa tout en posant la tête sur son épaule et en murmurant son prénom.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? chuchota Draco qui ne fit plus un geste.

« Non…continue ! souffla t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Détends toi…..n'aie pas peur….je t'aime! dit doucement Draco d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner le brun de désir.

Le blond le sentit se laisser aller et entra en lui très lentement puis resta immobile un long moment, il caressa la virilité du brun et se mit à bouger au même rythme et Harry se mit à haleter et s'agrippa à ses épaules.

Petit à petit la douleur qu'il avait ressentit s'estompa et ne fut plus rien comparé au plaisir qui monta en lui quand Draco saisit ses fesses à pleine main pour le faire monter et descendre, le rythme profond qu'il lui imposa se finit dans une extase totale qu'il cria, suivit par Draco qui le serra fort contre lui.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment de plénitude et il resserra les bras autour de son cou, il se sentait si bien et si fatigué.

Dans un sentiment de bonheur total ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, leurs rythme cardiaque se calmant lentement.

Puis le blond qui le sentit s'alourdir les fit s'allonger tout en le gardant dans ses bras, et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste tendre et apaisant.

« Je t'aime! murmura Harry déjà presque endormi.

Draco sourit et posa un long baiser sur le front du brun.

« Dors mon amour ! Lui dit-il doucement.

A son tour il ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil.

Dehors le jour se levait.

 **& &&&.**

 **Yaouipowa la liste est longue de mes fics retirées et y a pas pas moyen de les retrouver sauf si je les reposte lol, du moins que je sache.**

 **A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **& &&&.**

« Je crois que tout va bien pour eux ! dit Blaise en souriant.

Il avait l'oreille collée au mur de la chambre contiguë à celle où se trouvait Draco et Harry.

« Arrête de les espionner ! dit Ron en venant l'enlacer par derrière…ce serait pas mieux si tu t'occupais de moi ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et le poussa doucement en arrière jusqu'au lit tout en l'embrassant.

« Excellente idée ! dit-il.

Ils finirent eux aussi par s'endormir au petit jour.

 **& &&&.**

Le lendemain en milieu d'après midi c'est un Harry heureux qui lézardait sur une chaise longue, blottit dans les bras de Draco, la tête sur l'épaule du blond qui lui caressait tendrement le dos.

« C'est le paradis ! se disait-il…la mer, le sable blanc, les cocotiers et surtout l'homme de sa vie près de lui…le rêve absolu.

Il se redressa et regarda Draco longuement sans rien dire, souriant presque béatement en admirant son profil.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond au bout d'un moment, intrigué…..quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t-il.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve et que je ne vais pas me réveiller seul dans mon lit ! répondit Harry...je n'y croyait plus tu sais toi et moi, je pensais qu'il allait falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que jamais tu ne serais à moi.

Draco lui sourit, l'embrassa très amoureusement et s'écarta légèrement.

« Un jour tu aurais bien finit par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Non! Fit Harry d'un ton catégorique...du moins jamais comme je suis amoureux de toi, l'amour que j'ai pour toi on ne peux le ressentir qu'une fois et il dure toute la vie, qu'on soit avec la personne ou pas, c'est pour ça qu'être là, dans tes bras, c'est comme un rêve.

« Si tu veux on retourne au bungalow et je te prouverais que c'est bien réel ! lui murmura Draco d'une voix chaude, les aveux du brun le touchait profondément.

Sans répondre Harry reprit sa bouche tout en lui caressant le torse.

« On a des nouvelles de Jason ! annoncèrent Ron et Blaise qui arrivaient main dans la main, les interrompant, ils étaient partit à la recherche d'information depuis le matin en apprenant par d'autres vacanciers qu'une ambulance était venue chercher Jason.

« Draco je croyais qu'il y avait des chambres pour ça ! se moqua Blaise.

« Dites nous plutôt ce que vous savez au lieu de dire des âneries ! rétorqua le blond.

« Il est à l'hôpital mais il n'a rien de vraiment grave, ce qui soi-dit en passant est bien dommage ! annonça Ron avec une moue de déception avant d'avoir un grand sourire...il a eut une peur bleue en nous voyant et tout de suite il nous a dit qu'il a déclaré qu'il ne connaissait pas son agresseur et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas eut le temps de le voir…..de toutes façons il ne peut rien dire autrement il serait obligé d'avouer qu'il a fait une tentative de viol, donc tout va bien pour toi blondinet.

Draco regarda Harry dont le visage s'était assombrit au rappel de ce qu'il avait faillit lui arriver, d'une main il lui caressa lentement la joue et le brun s'y appuya.

« Heureusement que tu es arrivé ! dit-il doucement…si tu n'avais pas été là…

« Je serais toujours là maintenant ! le coupa Draco avec un sourire tendre.

Harry se colla à lui, la tête au creux de son cou.

« Oui! souffla t-il dans un soupir, dans ses bras il se sentait tellement bien, c'était sa place et ça il le savait depuis longtemps.

Ron et Blaise s'allongèrent tous les deux sur la chaise à côté.

Mitch passa près d'eux et jeta un long regard dédaigneux au rouquin qui en fit autant, ce qui déplut à Blaise qui lui prit le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais regarder plus que moi ! dit-il, sourcils froncés.

Ron sourit et l'attira contre lui.

« Toi je t'aime, idiot !

« Finalement c'était une super bonne idée ce bungalow ! dit Harry.

« Ouai...vous êtes de véritables comploteurs tous les deux ! répliqua Ron…..nous faire croire que vous étiez ensemble, c'était pas mal trouvé.

« C'était pour une bonne cause…parce que vous êtes plutôt bornés Draco et toi ! fit Blaise en déposant un baiser dans le cou du rouquin.

« Borné ? s'indigna le blond…on peut pas dire que vous ayez été très clair non plus.

« Tu n'as pas compris le soir où on était dans la piscine que je t'aimais ? lui demanda Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Non !...j'ai juste compris que moi je t'aimais…c'est pas tout à fait pareil ! répondit le blond en frissonnant.

Le brun sourit en le sentant frémir.

« On retourne au bungalow ? chuchota t-il.

Draco opina, ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent sous les regards amusés de Ron et Blaise.

« Je crois qu'on ne va pas les voir souvent ! dit le rouquin avant de l'embrasser avec passion, puis il s'écarta et s'étira longuement tout en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Blaise en fit autant en se cambra contre lui et il glissa une main au creux de ses reins.

« Peut être qu'on devrait rentrer nous aussi, non ? demanda doucement Ron...je suis crevé pas toi?

« Si, je serais pas contre une longue sieste, la nuit a été courte! dit Blaise avec un grand sourire...allons flemmarder jusqu'à demain tu veux bien?

« Mon amour tu n'as que des bonnes idées et ne rien faire du tout c'est ce que j'appelle des vacances ! répondit le rouquin en riant et en se levant.

 **FIN.**

 **& &&.**

 **Voilà terminé, je reposterais « Séparation » pour une de mes lectrice et si vous le voulez bien.**


End file.
